Kurome Ankokuboshi
This is the original Uzume Tennouboshi, nicknamed Kurome Ankokuboshi by Neptune. She was the main antagonist and true mastermind behind all of the events in Megadimension Neptunia VII. She was the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune before Uranus and Neptune. However, she sealed herself away because she could not control her powers. Coming to hate Gamindustri, the source of her power shifted from Share Energy to Negative Energy. Becoming consumed by the Negative Energy she desired to break free from her seal to have her revenge. Her remaining Share Energy eventually split from her and took on the form of another Uzume Tennouboshi. Profile Kurome Ankokuboshi Appearance She resembles Uzume but has empty, dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. Her attire is inverted and covers more of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo. Personality Kurome hates the inhabitants of Gamindustri, believing that she was created by them only to then be discarded and sealed away. Her hatred towards them has proven to be so great that it created the Heart Dimension as the embodyment of Gamindustri destroyed by her and the Zero Dimension as the embodiment of Gamindustri while it is being destroyed by her. Kurome wants to get revenge on Gamindustri for what she believes they did to her and has proven to stop at nothing to be able to do so. She is very manipulative, using Uzume, the Neptune from the Ultradimension, Gold Third and AffimaX to further her goals and being willing to dispose of them without hesitation both when she no longer needed them. She is also somewhat sadistic, manipulating and deceiving each of the members of Gold Third just simply to entertain herself. Dark Orange Appearance Dark Orange resembles the other Dark CPUs, but its skin is a dark shade of gray and is mostly covered in orange and the lines running across its body are golden. Personality Her personality as in her Dark Goddess form is the same as in her normal form. Although she loses her calm demeanor and shows loudly her excitement about her incredible power. Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Kurome first appears in the Hyper Dimension Neptunia G arc. She influences the event the happen in the arc. She turns Warechu into a mindless monster, instilling B-Sha with a phobia of monsters. She later instigates K-Sha to kill Uni and tells her she is a nuisance, delivering a heartbreaking speech to her that she always being alone. She forces Blanc, Rom and Ram to fight C-Sha after seemingly solving the nation's problems. Quotes Main Article: Kurome Ankokuboshi/Quotes Trivia * As Dark Orange, she is the largest main antagonist of the franchise, being about 1.5 times bigger than the normal Dark CPUs. * Fitting to the name "Kurome" and her overall black color scheme, there are black models of the Sega Dreamcast. Among them is the limited black Sega Sports model, which has the blue Sports logo on top of the console. Navigation Category:Kurome Ankokuboshi Category:Antagonists Category:Goddesses Category:CPUs Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:NPCs Category:Dark CPUs